Professor Layton and the Diabolical Death Note
by invisibleinnocence
Summary: L takes his new successors, Mello and Near, with him to solve a new case about the Elysian Box. Basically, what would happen if L, Mello, and Near were put in the plot of Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box. Pre-Kira


**Okay, yeah, I'm starting another story when I already have like, four that are unfinished and two that still need to be written. It could be worse, though. Much, much worse. Well, here's my first crossover. It involves, obviously, Professor Layton and Death Note, but takes place before Kira, around 1999, since there's so much controversy over when PL takes place, I just did a little math with the DN timeline and figured out when this was going to take place. I couldn't find when exactly A committed suicide, so I made up a date. I also had to make little tiny changes to story lines in both verses for the sake of the fic, so bear with me please. Thank you to my beta readers, allygraced and my mom! 3**

* * *

*****Death Note**

_Alone again..._ L thought, sighing. He crouched in the back of the limo, listening to the rain pounding on the window. All in the past week A had committed suicide and B disappeared exactly 22 hours later. The two people that he would consider calling friends, gone. Just like that.

Quillish Wammy, or Watari, as L started to call him, said not to blame himself for A's death. But how could he not? It said plainly in the suicide note.

_I can't handle the pressure of being a successor to L._

He didn't blame him. The last case L worked on resulted in being kidnapped by a group of gangsters and held captive for almost three days. It was hard to keep calm in such a situation, even for L, now nineteen. Ever since his return from the trip, A realized how dangerous being L was, and B seemed to follow suit.

Looking out on the graveyard, L's cell phone started buzzing in his pocket.

"Hello?" he said, holding the top of the cellular device with his thumb and forefinger.

"L, I trust the funeral went well..." he recognized the voice as Roger's.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened," L answered dryly.

"I hate to bother you at such a time, but we have selected your new successors."

L's eyes widened, and he placed his free thumb against his lips. _So quickly?_ he thought. _There are even people willing? Who could it be? No one at the orphanage is even over the age of sixteen... _"Who are they?" L asked hesitantly.

"Near and Mello."

_Of course..._

_***_**Professor Layton**

"Luke, have a look here," Layton signaled to Luke to come over, holding a piece of paper.

"Oh, what's that, Professor?" Luke asked curiously.

"It's a letter from my dear friend and mentor, Dr. Andrew Schrader," Layton explained.

Luke's expression changed, "Is everything alright?"

"Read it yourself, my boy," the Professor said, handing it to Luke. Luke took the paper and started reading.

"My dear Hershel,

Knowing you I imagine you've already heard of the Elysian Box. This strange antique is infamous for killing anyone who opens it. Truth be told, I'm a bit dubious of the box's murderous reputation, but you know how I am. Once something piques my interest, I must simply get to the bottom of it," _I barely know half the words this man is saying. He's a friend of the Professah's alright. _Luke thought, and continued reading. "That's why I'm pleased as punch to tell you that the elusive item is finally in my possession. What's more, I believe I'm on the cusp of unraveling a great mystery tied to this box. For the moment, let's just say I have a theory, though I haven't been able to prove it yet. Initially, it was my intention to finish my research before daring to open it's lid, but I must confess that my curiosity is simply overpowering. In the unlikely event that anything should happen to me, please finish the work I've started here.

Your friend,

Andrew Shrader..." Luke finished the letter, a look of confusion on his face.

"According to the postmark, this letter was sent two days ago," Professor Layton said, taking back the letter. "We should go pay the doctor a visit. I just can't shake the feeling that something awful has happened..."

"Well, your intuition's usually spot-on! I say we head out right away!"

*****Death Note**

Near sat on the floor, one leg tucked under the upper thigh of the leg that was sprawled out. Twirling a strand of pure white hair around his finger, he rhythmically set the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle he was working on into their place. He could sense Mello behind him, gnawing on a chocolate bar, quite loudly.

"What is it, Mello?" Near asked, his voice sounding strangely mature for a seven year old.

"Haven't you heard?"

"I've heard many things today."

"You and I have been selected to become successors of L," Mello said almost cheerfully.

Near paused and fingered the puzzle piece that was in his hand, then slowly regained the rhythm that he had before in putting the puzzle together, "I see," he said with indifference.

Mello growled and moved so he stood in front of Near, purposely standing on a pile of puzzle pieces, "Do you ever care about anything?"

"Please move, Mello," Near said calmly.

"I don't think I will," Mello sneered, taking a bite of chocolate and folding his arms. Near glanced up at him with dark eyes, still putting the puzzle together. The two sat and stood in silence for a good while, the sounds of the satisfying click when a puzzle piece was put in its place echoed through the mainly empty room. The nine-year old huffed when he figured out he wasn't going to get a reaction out of Near. "Geez, you're so emotionless! How can you even stand yourself?!" With that, Mello stomped off, grumbling to himself.

Near changed the position of his head as he placed the final pieces into the jigsaw puzzle, finishing the image of the black, calligraphic "L" against a white background, and observed his work. Being a successor of L would mean spending more time with Mello. _This should get interesting..._

_***_**Professor Layton**

Professor Layton got out of his custom made car, looking up at the apartment building that stood in front of him. Luke joined him at his side. "I do believe we've found the doctor's building."

Luke took a thinking pose, "But which flat is his?"

"That, I'm afraid, I don't know," the professor said, "but thinking on it now, the letter I received did mention something about this place." At that, he took out Dr. Schrader's letter..

"Another puzzle?" Luke said, some exasperation in his voice. He was not in the mood for solving puzzles.

"Now, now, my boy. This one is quite simple. Take a look at what he wrote. It's quiet clever, I must say." Layton cleared his throat and started reading aloud. "'In the morning, I often awaken to the sound of music drifting in from a nearby flat. Looking out, I spy a flag fluttering gently outside my window, take a single sip of my tea, and turn my attention to the morning sun. Not many flats in London have a view of the sunrise anymore, you know.'"

Seven of the windows faced South, but there were three windows that faced East due to the building making a slight "L" shape. "Professah, do you suppose those three windows facing East connect with the three windows facing South?" Luke suggested.

"Good observation, Luke. The doctor also mentions a flag, and the only window with a flag above the window is the one on the eighth floor. Since he says he makes a change in direction to see the sun, that must mean he resides on that floor. Unless I'm mistaken, I think we've found the right flat. Now follow me, Luke. We're going up."

At that, the Professor and apprentice traversed to the third floor of the building, walking into a corridor that contained only one entrance to a room. "This is Dr. Schrader's flat. I'm sure of it," Professor Layton stated, looking at the double doors. He knocked twice, "Andrew? Are you home? It's Hershel. Hershel Layton." Not an answer came. He knocked more intently. "Sir? Are you there? Doctor?"

Luke quit marveling at a vase and turned his attention to the situation at hand. "I don't hear anyone in there, Professah. What if he's-"

"There's no time for speculation now, Luke. We must get this door open immediately!" Layton interrupted, looking quite distressed. He took a breath and began to concentrate. "Hmm, it seems to be locked from the inside."

"But without a key, there's no way to get in," Luke pointed out.

The Professor raised a finger, "Ah, of course! In my haste, I forgot about these keys the doctor included in his letter. He pulled out a ring of three keys.

"Quick, Professah, let me try them on the door," Luke offered as Layton handed over the keys. One by one, he tried the keys, but none of them worked. Luke pulled at the door in frustration. "None of these seem to-" The professor turned one of the keys around and put it in the keyhole.

The door swung open with ease and the two took in the room. Professor Layton and Luke gasped.

Dr. Andrew Schrader was on the floor, dead.

*****Death Note**

Watari set his folded hands on his desk, looking to a haunched over L, to a overly-cocky looking Mello, and finally to an emotionless Near. "A new case has come up," he began. L was about to open his mouth to say something, but Watari held up his hand, "Near and Mello are here because I want them to help you on it so they can become more acquainted with you." The three looked at each other, mixed expressions on their faces, then returned their attention back to Watari. "It concerns something called the Elysian Box, this box is rumored to kill the person who opens it. The last person known to have it was Dr. Schrader, but he has been reported dead and the Elysian Box is nowhere to be found. Inspector Chelmey of the London police has requested your help on the case."

"If he's an inspector, why can't he do it himself?"

L took the initiative to lightly smack Mello's shoulder with the back of his hand, "Don't be rude."

Watari pushed an envelope to the front edge of the desk. "Inside there are three tickets to ride a train called the Molentary Express. At the station, you will meet the inspector and he will fill you in on the details."

Near stopped twirling his hair, "Only three tickets? Are you not coming with us?"

The aging man shook his head, "I will transport you to the station and be available through cell phone, but L is of age and he is after all, the greatest detective in the world. I trust his judgement and his ability to take care of you two."

L took the tickets and put them in his back pocket, "The train leaves in two hours and it takes about an hour and thirty minutes to get to London. I trust it would be wise to leave now."

Watari nodded and started heading out while Mello turned to L, "I don't have to share a room with Near, do I?"


End file.
